


An Unexpected Gift

by brooklynapple



Series: Marihilda Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, cowgirl marianne, hilda's canon pink strap, just two gfs adoring each other in bed, marianne gets what she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: Of the many thoughts swirling in Hilda’s brain, she isn’t sure which to focus on first - the fact that she has been gifted a strap-on, the fact thatMariannehas gifted her a strap-on, or the fact that the strap-on is brilliantly, blindingly pink.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Marihilda Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601149
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's a criminal lack of Marihilda strap fic out there, please enjoy this little offering for the final day of Marihilda Week 2020. This fic has its origins in the nsfw headcanon channel of Marihilda discord, where my co-author @XFOX_ONE / shydrake and I get up to too many shenanigans. Hilda's pink strap is, of course, canon bordering on legend at this point.

Hilda jumps up in anticipation when she hears the soft knock on her bedroom door. She spares a quick glance in the mirror to triple-check her makeup and carefully-planned outfit - a low-cut black dress with pink accents that hugs her curves and ends six inches above her knees, accessorized with a lacy pink choker. Only medium-daring by her standards, intentionally chosen to reveal the exact amount of skin that will tantalize but not embarrass the brown-eyed, blue-haired girl smiling shyly in the corridor when Hilda opens the door.

Hilda’s eyes widen when she sees the dress Marianne has chosen for the occasion. Her customary full-length, high-collared, long-sleeved dresses have evidently been left in her wardrobe, in favour of a midnight-blue, off-the-shoulder gown that clings tightly to her waist and hips before plunging to the floor in a skirt slit almost the full length of her left thigh. Hilda abruptly forgets the witty greeting she had planned to deliver as she attempts to process the glimpses of Marianne’s pale skin against the deep blue fabric of the dress.

“Um, Hilda? Can I come in?” 

“Of course! I’m sorry Marianne, it’s just - you look amazing.” Hilda takes Marianne’s hand, gently pulling her through the door and bringing her hand to her lips in one smooth motion.

Marianne giggles and blushes. She is carrying a wrapped box, which she sets down on a nearby chair. “Thank you, you look amazing too.” Hilda can’t help but notice Marianne’s eyes lingering on her plunging neckline, and congratulates herself on an outfit well chosen.

“How did you even walk here in an outfit like that? You look unbelievably sexy, but I can’t imagine you’d let anyone else see you like this!” She pushes down an impatient urge to appreciate the dress in a more hands-on manner, reminding herself that they have all night.

“I um, may have waited until no one else was around and then dashed down the corridor.” Marianne blushes again and turns in a slow circle to let Hilda admire the full effect. “I’m glad you like it. I...wanted to try something different.”

“I love it.” Hilda steps closer to give her a tender, not-quite-chaste kiss. “And I love you. Happy six-month anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary to you too, Hilda.” Marianne returns the kiss and finally seems to notice their surroundings for the first time. “Your room looks beautiful.” Hilda’s Garreg Mach bedroom is filled with a sea of scented candles, bathing the room in a soft, flickering light. The candles sparkle in Marianne’s brown eyes, illuminating her delicate skin and the gentle slope of her exposed collarbones. Hilda gazes at her adoringly and kisses her again.

“Nowhere near as beautiful as you.” Her eyes travel down to Marianne’s neck. “I see you opted not to accessorize and let the dress speak for itself. Normally I’d say that’s a great choice for a dress like this, but I happen to have the perfect thing to go with it.”

She walks over to the table and picks up a package wrapped in an ornate floral pattern of blue, green and metallic gold. Her smile broadens as she places it in Marianne’s hands. “Go on, open it!”

Marianne unwraps the package to reveal a box containing a necklace made of delicate silver links and a sparkling blue pendant in the shape of two birds in flight. Hilda carefully fastens it around Marianne’s neck and steps back to admire the effect. “It took quite a bit of searching to find the exact shade of blue I was looking for. It’s not quite the same colour as those birds you talk with every morning, but it’s close! I’ve been wanting to make something like this for you for a while.”

“Hilda, I love it so much, thank you!” Marianne’s eyes are shining with tears as she gives Hilda a heartfelt hug. “I, um, I got you a present too. It’s not the same kind of present as this one, but...I hope you’ll like it.” She picks up the box she’d set on the chair and offers it to Hilda with a smile. 

“Ooh, I wonder what it could be? I have to admit I didn’t even notice you had a box when you got here. I was too distracted by your dress!” She gives Marianne a wink before tearing off the paper with gusto. Inside the box are two parcels wrapped in white tissue paper. Opening the first parcel, Hilda is vaguely puzzled to find several loops of soft, black leather, at least until she sees that they are connected to a triangular leather centerpiece with a suspiciously-shaped hole in the middle. Eyebrows raised, she begins to unwrap the second parcel, and abruptly stops, mouth agape.

Of the many thoughts swirling in Hilda’s brain, she isn’t sure which to focus on first - the fact that she has been gifted a strap-on, the fact that _Marianne_ has gifted her a strap-on, or the fact that the strap-on is brilliantly, blindingly pink. 

Looking up from her gift, Hilda notices that Marianne’s cheeks very nearly match the colour of the bright pink toy in her hands. She smiles and reaches for Marianne’s hand, giving it a firm squeeze. A warm feeling blooms in Hilda’s chest. The fact that shy, easily flustered Marianne has taken the initiative to do this for her fills Hilda’s heart with pride, and causes a tight, twisting feeling in other, lower places. 

"Marianne!” she exclaims, equal parts adoring and delightfully scandalized. “I love it, it's absolutely perfect!" She pulls Marianne in for a tight hug, "But I’m dying to know what made you choose this particular gift! And more importantly, how did you manage to find my exact colour?"

"I like looking into your eyes a lot," Marianne answers earnestly, “and I was, um, also kind of curious about trying it with you.” She blushes furiously but manages to keep looking up at Hilda through half-lidded eyes. 

Hilda swallows, the twist of desire growing as it all starts to come together in her head. Marianne’s daring blue dress, the gift, her suggestion that they do something special for their six-month anniversary - this was all part of a carefully orchestrated plan. _Goddess, this girl is going to be the death of me._

She sets the toy on the table and kisses Marianne deeply, hands sliding down Marianne’s sides and following the curve of her hips. Marianne leans into her and wraps her arms around her neck, gasping as Hilda breaks the kiss to murmur, “Then let’s make sure we satisfy that curiosity of yours tonight, hmm? But first, I’ve been dying to get my hands on you in this dress.” 

She nips and kisses her way down Marianne’s neck and across her collarbones, one steady hand on Marianne’s waist while she runs a finger along the neckline of her dress. Marianne starts to breathe harder, and Hilda’s name leaves her lips in a breathy gasp as Hilda slides her finger lower. 

“Those high-necked dresses look gorgeous on you, but are so inconvenient for moments like this.” Hilda slides her hand into Marianne’s dress and cups her breast, feeling the nipple harden under her palm. 

“Mmm, Hilda, ” Marianne gasps into her ear. Fingernails dig into the back of Hilda’s neck when she squeezes, coaxing out a small moan. Marianne tries to hide it by burying her face into the crook of Hilda’s neck. A smug smile spreads across Hilda’s lips; she loves these beautiful sounds Marianne makes. 

Hilda inhales sharply herself when she feels soft lips suck a mark into her flesh. Two could play at this game, apparently. She feels Marianne tug at the strap of her dress and pull the already low cut dress even lower, her lips following the fabric as it descends. Hilda bites her lip as Marianne licks a trail down her chest, pushing the dress down further until her tongue finds Hilda’s nipple and it’s Hilda’s turn to moan. Marianne’s other hand has wandered under the hem of Hilda’s dress, her fingers dancing up Hilda’s inner thigh. 

“If my dress...is in your way,” Hilda gasps, “...you can always...take it off!”

“Mmm,” Marianne hums against her pert nipple, “it will have to come off anyway for us to try out our new toy.” Her cheeks are already red enough that Hilda can’t be sure if she’s blushing even harder. Marianne’s soft hands shimmy the dress down her sides, fingers and then lips deftly brushing against the firm planes of her stomach as Hilda’s dress falls to the floor. "H-hey, that tickles!" 

"Sorry," Marianne apologizes sheepishly, keeping her lips right where they are. "I just - your abs...I can’t help myself.”

“Well when you put it that way….” Hilda grins, and stops Marianne as she starts to pull off her own dress. “Oh no you don’t, I’m not done with that yet.”

Clad only in her bra, panties, and thigh-high stockings, Hilda leads Marianne over to the bed and sits down, eyeing the slit in Marianne’s dress appreciatively. Marianne shivers and places her foot up on the bed next to Hilda, exposing her leg through the slit as the fabric falls away. Hilda trails one finger ever so lightly from Marianne’s exposed ankle all the way to her upper thigh, then bends down to ghost her lips across Marianne’s inner thigh, inching ever higher. Marianne grasps Hilda’s shoulders to steady herself. In between kisses, Hilda murmurs “why don’t you wear dresses like this all the time, hmm?”

“Because then I’d never be able to take you anywhere,” Marianne quips, then gasps as Hilda bites gently in retaliation. 

Hilda reaches the point where the dress starts to get in the way, and only then does she pull it over Marianne’s head. Marianne’s white bra and panties stand in stark contrast to Hilda’s black ones, the silver chain still adorning her neck and the bird pendant resting against her breastbone. Hilda pauses to admire the necklace against Marianne’s pale skin, then kisses Marianne hungrily as she unfastens her bra and moves to cup her breasts with both hands. “You’re so beautiful, Marianne,” she murmurs. “I’m ready to try whatever you want tonight.” 

Marianne arches into Hilda’s touch for a moment, basking in the feel of Hilda’s hands and lips on her bare skin. She reaches around to unhook Hilda’s bra, letting it fall to the floor before setting her sights on the toy and harness behind her. Picking it up from the table, she kisses her way down Hilda's body, lips lingering on Hilda's stomach while she traces a finger around the waistband of her panties. The thin fabric slides off easily, and Marianne continues her trail of kisses down to the junction between Hilda's hip and thigh. Hilda tenses and bites her lip against the tickle and the...other feelings Marianne's lips inspire.

On another night Marianne's lips might have continued to seek out the heat at Hilda's center, but tonight she has other plans. “Let’s see how this looks on you…” She helps Hilda step into the harness, and Hilda can’t suppress a giddy grin. Marianne is now the one biting her lip as she tightens the straps and sees Hilda wearing her gift for the first time, black stockings and black leather straps contrasting nicely with the pink toy between her legs.

“Like what you see?” Hilda’s saucy smirk turns into a gasp as Marianne leans into her and runs her hand along the length of the strap. "The colour really suits you." she whispers, nibbling gently at Hilda's neck as she continues to stroke the toy.

Hilda runs her hands down the curve of Marianne’s back, cupping when she reaches the bottom. She tilts her head to the side to give more space for Marianne to nip. "Mmm, it looks quite nice with your nail polish too," she sighs, eyeing Marianne's hand on the bright pink cock. 

Hilda starts to move towards the bed, but Marianne puts a hand on her chest to stop her. She slowly sinks to her knees in front of Hilda, letting her hands trail down Hilda's body and muscular thighs. "What are you-" Hilda asks, but is cut off by Marianne's smouldering brown eyes looking up at her, holding her gaze as she brushes her lips along the shaft of the toy. "O-oh." 

Marianne closes her eyes for a moment as she nibbles and licks her way along Hilda's length. Hilda's eyes are wide as saucers, her breathing rapid, her face flushed. She’s never thought about wanting a blow job before, but this might be the hottest thing she’s ever seen. Marianne licks her lips and starts softly sucking the head of the toy. Without thinking, she tucks a stray blue hair behind her ear. All of Hilda’s blood suddenly flows from her face to her clit.

Hilda can almost feel the patterns Marianne is tracing on the strap with her tongue. She lets out an involuntary moan as Marianne grasps the base with one hand and gently presses it into her, licking and sucking the tip the entire time. Hilda closes her eyes briefly, feeling lightheaded. Every sensation is overwhelming - Marianne on her knees, sucking her off, the scent of the candles filling the air, the light touch of Marianne’s hand on the back of her thigh, and the press of the strap into her clit.

"Goddess, Marianne...that's so good..." Hilda mouths so quietly she’s not sure Marianne even hears it. Marianne hums her appreciation and increases her ministrations, making little noises in the back of her throat as she takes more of the strap into her mouth. Hilda starts to lose her composure, putting one hand on the back of Marianne's head to steady herself. She starts moving her hips gently, guiding Marianne's head with her hand. She’s so incredibly turned on, it’s almost too much. "Fuck...Marianne," she gasps towards the ceiling, eyes closed and head tilted back in ecstasy.

Marianne stops and smiles up at her girl, who is lost in a sea of pleasure. She rises and brushes her lips against Hilda’s ear. “Slow down, I’m not done with you yet," she whispers. "I really want to ride you now," Hilda’s eyes fly open as she realizes this is all part of Marianne’s plan.

The backs of Hilda’s knees hit the bed as Marianne pushes her down. She props herself up against the headboard and watches as Marianne slowly rolls her stockings down each leg before straddling Hilda on the bed. Marianne is still wearing her panties, but Hilda can feel how wet she is through the fabric as Marianne sits back on her thighs. "You really liked that, didn't you Marianne?"

"I think you liked it more," Marianne replies, pressing the strap into Hilda again briefly before lifting her hips to slide her panties off. She reaches over to their bedside table for the small bottle of strawberry-flavoured liquid that they keep nearby, pouring some into her hand and rubbing it along the shaft of the toy. It takes every ounce of Hilda’s willpower to keep from squirming in anticipation. 

Once the toy is nice and slick, Marianne steadies herself with one hand on Hilda's shoulder and the other on the strap, slowly lowering herself onto it. Hilda reaches for Marianne's hips to help guide her, and hears Marianne's sharp intake of breath as the toy slides into her. “Hilda,” she whimpers, face flushed. Hilda thinks she might lose her mind, hearing Marianne call out her name as the toy fills her.

"How does that feel?" Hilda asks through her haze of pleasure.

"It feels so good...having you inside me..." Her eyes are half-hooded with desire, strands of loose, pale-blue hair framing her pink cheeks. _Goddess save me,_ Hilda thinks, _I don’t know if I’m going to survive this._

They both remain still for a moment, allowing Marianne to adjust to the strap nestling deep inside her. Then Marianne leans down to capture Hilda’s lips in a desperate, hungry kiss and begins to gently rock her hips, moving up and down on the strap. Hilda groans at the sensation and moves her own hips to match, gasping into Marianne’s mouth each time she sinks down.  
Marianne adjusts the angle of her hips and starts to moan as the toy hits just the right spot. 

Marianne’s hands dig into Hilda’s shoulders and Hilda tightens her grip on Marianne’s hips as they writhe together. Hilda can’t take her eyes off of Marianne’s face, contorted in pleasure, lips parted as she takes shuddering breaths that end in gasps and moans. It’s one of the most beautiful things she’s ever seen.

“That’s my good girl,” Hilda murmurs, reaching up to brush her fingers against Marianne’s cheek. Marianne smiles in the midst of her ecstasy and moans Hilda’s name again. Hilda slides her hand lower to gently rub Marianne’s clit, knowing she must be getting close. Marianne cries out at Hilda’s touch and bites down on her shoulder, trying to keep herself from coming apart too fast. The jolt of pain nearly sends Hilda over the edge as well, and she places her free hand on the small of Marianne’s back to steady them both.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. You can let go,” Hilda croons, breathing into Marianne’s ear. The next time Marianne sinks down on the toy she stays there and grinds into it, pressing the toy down hard on Hilda’s clit as she sinks her teeth into Hilda’s neck and shoulder. Hilda shudders and her vision hazes over, incoherent sounds spilling from her mouth as she presses her hips harder against Marianne. She feels Marianne’s hips spasm as she comes with a muffled cry, face and teeth buried in Hilda’s neck. 

Hilda soothes Marianne through the aftershocks, sitting up to wrap her arms around her sweaty, disheveled girl and whisper tender words in her ear. Marianne clings to her and buries her face in Hilda’s neck as she catches her breath. Gingerly, she pulls herself off of the strap and collapses onto the bed next to Hilda, arm over her eyes and utterly spent. 

Hilda has the opposite problem - feeling the strap press into her as Marianne rode it and covered her neck and shoulder in bite marks has left her insanely turned on and dying for release. She fumbles with the buckles on the harness, pulling off the strap and casting it aside. Underneath the harness she’s soaking wet, and she lets out a small groan as her hand slips down to slide over her swollen, sensitive clit. 

She leans back into the pillow and closes her eyes, moving her hips in time with her fingers, until suddenly there is another hand between her legs, gently covering her hand and tugging it away. She opens her eyes to see Marianne propped up next to her on one elbow with a tiny, amused smile. “Hilda. That’s my job.”

She brings Hilda’s hand to her lips and licks the wetness off of her fingers, sucking gently. Hilda whimpers in frustration. She has never needed anything so badly. “Marianne, please…”

Marianne wastes no time in sliding between Hilda’s legs and wrapping her lips around Hilda’s clit, sucking gently while pressing with the flat of her tongue. Hilda moans loudly and rocks her hips into Marianne’s mouth, tangling one hand in her hair. “Goddess, Marianne...your tongue...so good…” Marianne briefly dips her tongue inside Hilda before replacing it with three fingers, returning to tease the tip of Hilda’s clit with the tip of her tongue. Hilda’s hips spasm and she pushes on Marianne’s head, wanting the suction of her lips around her clit again. 

As if she senses how close Hilda is, Marianne stops teasing and curls her fingers into Hilda while sucking and licking her clit in long, broad strokes. Hilda is gasping and moaning wordlessly, one hand still pressing on Marianne’s head while the other claws at the bedsheets. Her entire awareness is focused on Marianne, the pull of her insistent mouth and the curve of her relentless fingers stoking an aching need that is almost unbearable in its intensity. Her back arches and her legs begin to shake, every muscle taut with the anticipation of release. She feels the pressure crest and break as she comes with a shout, pulsing hot around Marianne’s fingers and spilling warmth onto her chin. Marianne hums as she works Hilda through her orgasm, continuing to use her lips and fingers until Hilda weakly pushes them away, too sensitive now. 

Marianne slides up to wrap herself around Hilda, her face a slick, beautiful mess that she halfheartedly wipes off on one arm. Hilda returns her tight embrace and kisses her deeply, tasting herself on Marianne’s lips and cheeks. “That was amazing. All of it. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Hilda. How you sound, how you taste...how you look wearing your gift…”

“You really did enjoy that, didn’t you?” Hilda grins and toys with the necklace still adorning Marianne’s neck. “I get the feeling you’ve been planning this for quite a while.”

“Maybe…” Hilda thinks Marianne is even more adorable when she attempts to look coy. “There are a few other things I was thinking we could try with it sometime.” She whispers in Hilda’s ear, and Hilda’s pink eyes widen, then narrow in thought. 

“Wow, Marianne, I had no idea! How exactly would that even...wait, hmm, I suppose we could…huh.” Shaking her head, she falls back onto the pillow, laughing. “I could definitely be into that, but right now I’m more concerned with getting cleaned up and giving my amazing, beautiful girlfriend the anniversary cuddles she deserves.” She kisses Marianne’s nose, and then both cheeks, and then, ever so gently, her lips. “Thank you for tonight. It was unforgettable. I’m the luckiest girl ever.”

“Not as lucky as I am.” Marianne strokes Hilda’s cheek and returns the kisses. “Now what was that you said about cuddles?”

**Author's Note:**

> Never let it be said that horse girl Marianne doesn't know how to ride...
> 
> HUGE thanks to [purple_bookcover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover) for being a helpful, insightful beta reader! Their fics are awesome, definitely check them out!
> 
> (I'm @quorniya on Twitter, and my fabulously naughty co-author is @XFOX_ONE)


End file.
